Single Mistake
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: The day started off normal. Berwald went to work in the morning, but when he got there a coworker told him a bit of information. Information that would later lead to pain. SuFin
1. The Distraction's Consequence

**A/N: **I started working on this story a few weeks ago, and decided to finish it so that I could put it up. I feel it's one of my better works.

I experimented with my medical knowledge here, which isn't all that much. I had my mom help me out with some of it since she's an ER nurse and also did quite a bit of research, but even so, there may be some inaccuracy.

Enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tino lay quietly on the couch in the living room of his home, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a book in his lap. His young son Peter was curled up next to him, asleep peacefully. The only sound that could be heard that wasn't the crackling of the wood from the fireplace was the grinding of a buzz saw against wood.

Berwald, Tino's tall, handsome, Swedish husband was working away on a new piece of wood furniture, a hobby the house had gotten used to the noise of. It actually became soothing to Tino, knowing that his lover was doing something he enjoyed.

Tino's violet eyes wandered casually from the words of the book to his son, drifted off into a dream that no one would know about. He smiled to himself, gently brushing his fingers through the young Sealander's bright blonde hair.

He leaned his head back, staring up at the blank white ceiling, letting himself become enveloped in the calm all around him. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his evening. His child was curled up, safe and sound asleep next to him, his husband was doing the work he had practiced all his life with enjoyment, and Tino himself was relaxing to his heart's content. It couldn't get much better.

He looked back to his book and marked his page by folding one of the corners, shutting his piece of reading and placing it on the oak coffee table Berwald had constructed the previous summer. He set his coffee down next to the book and stood, carefully picking Peter up, holding the young boy close. He carried the Sealander up a flight of stairs and to his designated bedroom, where he laid him down in his bed and tucked him in. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on Peter's forehead before heading back downstairs.

He ventured to the door of the garage, opening it to reveal Berwald doing measurements on a piece of wood with a ruler and a pen.

"Hey Berwald." The Finn's voice was quiet, but it caught the carpenter's attention without fault.

"Hej." Berwald responded, turning his head to look to the younger man. Tino walked over and observed as the Swede went back to his measurements, making little marks where they were needed, being extremely precise in the way he did so.

"I'll leave you to do your work." Tino spoke, giving Berwald a quick peck on the cheek before heading back to the door. He glanced back at his love before going inside, shutting the door behind him.

He retreated to the couch he had previously been on, grabbing the cup of coffee he had left on the table. He took a sip of it before setting it back on the table just as the buzz saw started up once again in the garage.

Tino flinched heavily as the familiar sound of the rapidly spinning steel saw on wood changed to that of something softer, followed a loud scream that Tino had never heard before. He stood as the garage door was practically kicked open, revealing a Swede speckled with blood, clutching his left hand that was nearly in half. Berwald rushed to the kitchen and held his mangled hand over the sink so that the blood pouring from his wound wouldn't get all over. Tino rushed to his aid, almost horrified by what he saw. It was a harsh, messy, ragged cut stretching from in-between Berwald's thumb and pointer finger almost to the other side of his hand.

The Finnish 'wife' quickly grabbed a clean washcloth and wrapped his husband's hand in it, trying to suppress the bleeding and hold the hand together. He thought at lightning speed as hard as he could, trying to remember anything about stopping heavy bleeding that he could. Then he remembered.

A tourniquet. That's what he needed. He looked around the kitchen, almost in a panic, searching for something he could use to cut off the blood flow to Berwald's hand. He looked down to his husband's waist and spotted the perfect item for a tourniquet. His belt.

He quickly reached down and began undoing the leather belt, pulling it through the loops in the older man's pants hastily. Once he had the belt, he wrapped it tightly around Berwald's forearm, hoping to cut off circulation so that the blood would stop pouring from the Swede's wound.

Berwald pounded his free hand which was now in a fist on the table, letting out a groan of pain. His left hand was practically in half and it hurt more than anything he'd ever felt before. He had been stupid enough to look away from the machine he was running and sliced right into his hand, mangling it and slicing up tendons, ligaments, bones, and skin. A buzz saw was never meant to go through someone's hand.

"W-We better get you to the hospital, Berwald." Tino said, placing a shaky hand gently on Berwald's back. The older Swede couldn't respond with words, but did respond with a small nod.

The two left the kitchen, and went through the garage to get to the car in the driveway. Tino had to hold back a gasp at the amount of blood that was splattered around the garage, particularly the amount on and around the buzz saw that had inflicted the wound on Berwald.

The husband and 'wife' were soon on their way to the hospital. Berwald cradled his mangled hand, teeth grit, tears welling up in his cerulean eyes, blood seeping through the cloth wrapped around his injury. Tino chewed on his lip, feeling a tad bit sick at the sight of the blood. He tried to keep his eyes on the road as he drove so he wouldn't feel any worse when he looked at his husband's hand.

He realized along the way that he had left Peter at home, asleep and vulnerable. Tino quickly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a friend's number.

"Hello, Eduard Von Bock speaking." Tino's best friend picked up on the other line thankfully.

"E-Eduard, I need a-a big favor from you." The Finnish man stammered.

"What do you need, Tino?" Eduard asked.

"I-I need you to go to my house and watch P-Peter for a while. H-He's asleep right now and I'm heading to the hospital."

"Okay, but why're you going to the hospital?"

"B-Berwald cut his hand pretty bad on the buzz saw… J-Just a warning, y-you'll probably see a lot o-of blood when you get to my place…"

"Alright. I'll try and clean the blood up for you before Peter gets up."

"Th-Thank you, Eduard."

"No problem, Tino. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye…" With that, Tino hung up.

Within a few minutes, Tino and Berwald arrived at the hospital. Berwald was rushed to the ER so the surgeons could attempt to repair his hand through surgery, and Tino was forced to wait out in a waiting room after filling out some paperwork.

He sat there in one of the chairs, his face buried in his hands. He wasn't crying, but he was extremely worried. What if Berwald lost his hand? The Swede surely couldn't do carpentry with only one hand, along with many other things.

He flinched as his cell phone began to ring, and he quickly answered it.

"H-Hello?" His voice shook as he spoke.

"Hey Tino. It's Mathias. Are you and Berwald around?" Of course the Dane would call at a time like this.

"N-No… We're at the hospital…" Tino responded.

"Why're you there? Something happen?"

"B-Berwald cut his hand o-on the buzz saw… I-It's almost in half… G-God, I've never seen him in so m-much pain before…"

"Oh… Man… that really sucks."

"Th-That's an understatement…"

"Yeah… Say, I'll talk to you later, alright? Keep me updated on how Berwald's doing."

"A-Alright… Bye Mathias…"

"Bye."

With a shaky sigh, Tino clicked the 'end' button on his phone. He shook his head a bit and ran a hand through his light blond locks. It was just one mistake that was made that sent his day into turmoil.

He knew Berwald would never be the same after something as crippling as a buzz saw cutting through his hand. The wound would take a long time to heal, and require therapy so that he could adjust to using such a damaged hand. But even before that, he'd have to wear a cast for a long time.

oooooooooooo

A few hours later, a doctor approached Tino, serious-faced and tired looking.

"You are Mr. Oxensteirna's husband, correct?" The man questioned.

"Y-Yeah. How's Berwald…?" Tino asked. He had waited long enough for an answer.

"The surgery was a success. We managed to reattach everything in his hand correctly, but he will have it wrapped in a cast until everything heals. After his hand is healed, he will obviously need therapy to re-learn how to use his hand."

Tino breathed out a sigh of relief. Berwald hadn't lost his hand.

"Would you like to see him? He's awake, but still a bit woozy from the anesthetics." The doctor questioned. Tino nodded; of course he wanted to see his husband.

"Follow me." The other man said.

Soon they arrived in the room where Berwald was placed. Tino walked over to the Swede, who smiled a bit when he saw the Finn approaching.

"… Hej." He greeted. Tino smiled back at him, standing next to the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"… A bit dizzy… but m' hand doesn't hurt anymore." Berwald responded, glancing to his cast-covered hand.

"That's good… I'm glad they could put it back together…" Tino replied, looking to the damaged appendage as well.

"It's going t' be a long time before I can use it…" Berwald muttered.

"That's what a single mistake can do, I guess…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that somewhat-gory, not-really-accurate story!

One question though, should I continue this? I feel that I should write more…

Please Review!


	2. Leading Up to Distraction

**A/N: **I decided to do a second chapter of this story; and ultimately turn it into a multi-chapter story while I'm waiting for people to vote on the poll on my profile, to decide on the genre of the new multi-chapter story I've been talking about.

You actually could call this chapter the first chapter of this story. This chapter is all of what happens prior to Berwald's distraction while doing his work in the garage with the buzz saw. Like a flashback of sorts. After this chapter, it will go into the aftermath of the accident, and the plot will develop from there.

Enjoy.

**Xxx**

I awoke around six in the morning to my alarm clock beeping; it wasn't annoying, but it was bothersome enough to make me get up from the warmth of the bed I was lying in. I unwrapped my arms around my husband Tino, and sat up, letting out a heavy breath as I slid the covers off of my body.

I swung my legs around off the side of the bed and reached over to the bedside table, clicking the snooze button on my alarm clock. I then rubbed my eyes tiredly; I had never been a morning person, and probably never would be.

A soft hand on my bare shoulder made me turn my head to look to Tino, whom I thought was still asleep.

"Hei… Don't work too hard today, Berwald. You'll stress yourself out." He said, propping himself up on his elbow. I turned around slightly and smiled, moving some hair out of the younger man's eyes with my fingers.

"I won't… I promise." I replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. He smiled up at me before lying back down and closing his eyes.

I went about my morning routine as usual, taking a shower and such, knowing that I had to be at my office job by seven. I worked as a designer for a company that sold furniture. All I did was sit in a cubicle with paper, pens, pencils, rulers, etc., a computer, and my mind, and draw out ideas for new home decorations. Mainly tables, chairs, and other wood things, but occasionally when I was feeling creative I would go as far as designing with stone or metal for various things.

I glanced at the clock after getting dressed; it was 6:30 AM. I had some time to kill before I went to work. So, I headed out of my bedroom and went down the hall to the bedroom of my young son, Peter. I opened the door, smiling a bit when I saw the Sealander curled up in his bed, sleeping. I sighed then shut the door, knowing he was safe and sound in his room. I went down the stairs and was greeted by the little white fur ball of a dog Tino affectionately called Hanatamago.

I kneeled down and gently scratched behind the tiny dog's ear. When I stood back up, she barked, and I snapped my fingers at her to keep her quiet. Barking was not permitted this early in the morning. It not only bothered me, but it would bother Tino and Peter upstairs. Hanatamago seemed to catch my drift when I snapped my fingers, and quieted down, simply sticking to following me around while I went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

Once I had a cup of coffee I sat at the kitchen table and rested my chin on my hand, sighing heavily. Mornings always sucked, buy hey, it's not like I could blame anyone. I had a job I had to do, and I enjoyed it.

I finished off my coffee within a few minutes and placed the empty cup in the sink before walking to the door that led to the garage. I grabbed my car keys off a hook on the wall and headed out the door. My car was parked outside the garage in the driveway, since the garage was basically my workshop. It had all my tools; saws, measuring equipment, hammers, and the like.

I made my way outside into the early morning air, noting the thick fog in the air. I got in my car, and was soon on my way to work.

When I arrived, I parked my car in the parking lot and got out, heading to the doors of the building. One of my coworkers, a Dutchman by the name of Lars Leuwenhoek, was standing outside the doors smoking a cigarette. He was a shady character for sure, but he was a damn efficient company supply tracker. He was in charge of making sure the trucks shipping our company's furniture made it to where they were going with the correct load and such.

"How're y' doing, Leuwenhoek?" I asked. The brown-haired man shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm alright, Ox. Yourself?" He replied, using the nickname many of my coworkers had grown to call me.

"I'm good. Any big shipments heading in or out?" I responded, glancing at my watch, then back to Lars. It was 6:57, so I had some time to chat with the man. I didn't have to clock in until 7:10.

"We've got a truck coming from Denver to pick up a shipment from the industrials. Boss opened up a new store out there, so we have to get some furniture there before people notice we don't have any in stock. Hopefully we don't get too many orders right away so we have time to stock up. Those industrials must be slacking or something, because we're running low constantly."

The "industrials" Lars were referring to were the people whom worked in the mills and made the furniture, then sent it to warehouses to be shipped out. He didn't think too highly of them, obviously.

"Maybe Boss is just stretching th' company too far. I don't think h' realizes that w' need another mill or two t' keep up with th' demand."

"Eh… I'll talk to him about it later today." Lars tossed his finished cigarette to the ground and smashed it with his foot. "You best be getting to your cubicle before you're late." He said. I looked to my watch once again; it was now 7:04. I nodded a bit.

"See y' around, Leuwenhoek." I said.

"Yeah. See you, Ox." He replied.

I went on inside and headed to the array of cubicles at the center of the second floor. When I got to mine, a lovely little sticky note was hanging off the screen of my computer. I sat in my chair and took it off the screen, reading the red penned words.

_Hey, hey. We need a modern-looking chair. Something simple, but cool. Catch my drift? I bet you do. I'll give you today and tomorrow to think of something. Give the prints to that part-timer-turned-everyone's-lackey Raivis, he'll give it to me. If I like how it looks, I'll send the prints off to the mills. Snap to it, Ox. -Boss_

I placed the sticky note at the corner of my desk, next to a few others that I had. Boss, aka Alfred Fredrick Jones, had a thing for sticky notes, and had a thing for giving me quite a few tasks to do within a set amount of time. I currently had to design three different tables, a chair, and a podium. The podium was a special task, given to me by the Boss because he was donating it to a nearby school in honor of a new supervisor for the school district. Boss was a charitable man, even though he was still pretty young. He was twenty four years of age; he had inherited the company from his father, whom had passed away two years ago.

"Morning Ox." A cheery, almost scary voice piped up from behind me. I spun around in my chair to face the man.

"Morning, Ivan." I replied. Ivan was a Russian coworker of mine. He worked in a cubicle as a customer service agent, but never seemed to do his job. He was always walking around, chatting with the other workers. Particularly me and a Lithuanian guy who was in charge of monitoring sales.

"You get anything new from the Boss?" Ivan questioned.

"Yes. H' wants m' to make a modern-looking chair… Along with everything else that h' told m' t' d'. anyone else feeling overworked here?"

"I bet it's just you, Ox. I better let you get to work since you have quite a bit on your plate today. I'm going to go talk to Toris."

"Y' d' that Ivan…" I muttered as the Russian meandered off. I sighed and turned back around to my desk, getting things organized so that I could get started on my work.

Ooo

After about an hour of steady work, I was interrupted oh-so conveniently by a certain Russian man whom was most likely not doing his job whatsoever.

"Hey Ox, guess what I just did." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning in a bit too close for comfort.

"What did y' d'?" I replied, not really caring. But if it would get him away from me, I would say anything.

"I got some info that a fellow coworker is gay." He said. I nearly panicked, but then remembered that Ivan was nearly insane. No one in this building was gutsy enough to speak of their sexualities, but there were plenty of rumors flying around. Ivan was liable to believe any one of these rumors. Though if he did find out that I was married to Tino, and he somehow confirmed it… Things would get very rough around the edges. I knew that homosexuals were looked down upon in a lot of places; this office I wasn't quite sure about, but there was always a chance.

"… Who?" I asked. He tapped his pointer fingers on my shoulders.

"You." He responded. I felt my face heat up a bit, and he smirked.

"So it's true then, eh Oxenstierna?" He whispered in my ear. I had just about enough of him being this close to me. I reached my hand up and shoved Ivan away a bit. I then held up my left hand to show him the ring on my fourth finger.

"Married, hm? To a man?"

"Why th' hell d' y' care, Braginsky?" I asked, turning around in my chair.

"Just curious. I don't mind if you're gay."

"If it satisfies y' enough t' make y' g' away; I am in fact homosexual. I am married t' a man." I turned back around in my chair and tried to get back to my work. I had a feeling that this confession would end up biting me in the ass later.

"And I am perfectly fine with that. If it makes you feel any better, I'm gay too."

I for one was a bit on the stunned side. Ivan had never seemed homosexual, minus the whole getting-really-close-to-me-and-whispering-in-my-ear thing that happened a few moments prior to this. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Y' with anyone?" I asked.

"Nope. But there are a few guys I've got my eyes on."

"Like who?"

"Awfully curious today, aren't you? Eh, whatever. Let's see here… Toris for one I've got interest in. I don't know if he'll swing my way though. He's pretty stern around me, and I don't even know if he's gay."

I shrugged a bit. "I know as much as y' d' about him."

"And then there's a young man I met at a café the other day. He's a nice Finnish man, real cheerful. I swear he flirted with me. I didn't see a ring on him, and he had a keychain on his car keys with a pride flag on it. "

My heart nearly skipped a beat, and I turned around to face Ivan once again.

"Y' get his name?" I tried not to sound like I knew who he was talking about; it could have been any man. I was hoping it wasn't Tino though. It sounded scarily close to Tino's description though. Tino was Finnish, was cheerful, and was pretty flirtatious when I had first met him three years back. He also had a keychain on his keys with a gay pride flag on it. But why in the name of anything above would Tino not be wearing his wedding ring, and deliberately flirt with another man while knowing he was married to me?

"Da. Tino. He didn't tell me his full last name though. Just said his last initial."

"What was it? I may know who you're talking about."

"His name was Tino V."

I resisted the urge to freak out at that very moment. Ivan was talking about Tino. Tino's name prior to our marriage had been Tino Väinämöinen. There was no mistaking it now. Tino was most likely cheating on me, or being overly friendly with my Russian coworker. I refused to believe he was cheating on me.

I would have to find out somehow. Perhaps bring it up during dinner? That idea was quickly shot down by my mind. Peter would be there. I couldn't possibly bring that up with him around. Maybe after Peter went to sleep? Yes, that would work. I'd be able to talk with Tino without Peter being able to hear.

Before Ivan could become suspicious of my silence, I quickly made up a lie.

"I don't know him."

"That's too bad. So, if you don't mind me asking, who's your husband?"

My overworked mind failed to think of anything to say, but luckily I was saved by the Boss walking over.

"You should stop bothering Ox, Ivan. He's got work to do. And you do to. Go." Alfred waved off the Russia, whom retreated back to his cubicle with a smile. The Boss then looked to me.

"How're you doing over here?" He asked.

"I have th' blueprints for th' podium finished." I replied, switching my mindset from my current situation with Ivan and Tino, back to my work.

"Great, let me see."

I grabbed the blue sheet from my desk and handed it to the Boss, whom looked it over with a smile.

"This is epic. I'll send it off to the mills sometime today. Good job, Ox." He praised. I nodded slightly, and he walked off. I turned around and went back to my designing.

It was rather hard to focus though, when all that was on my mind was Tino possibly cheating on me with another man, whom happened to be one of my coworkers.

Ooo

When the time came around for me to head home, I still had work to do, and a lot on my mind. The Boss approached me, an eyebrow raised. I was supposed to leave at 2:00 PM. It was currently 2:20.

"Aren't you going to head home, Ox?" He questioned.

"Still got work t' d'…" I muttered.

"That's alright. Go on home. You can get it done tomorrow."

"… Thank y', boss." I stood from my desk, grabbing my keys the corner of it and heading off down the stairs and out the door to the parking lot.

I made it home, and was greeted when I walked in the door by Tino, whom I handed the keys to the car. He normally opted to pick up Peter from school after I got home from work. He said that it was because he wanted me to relax a bit after I got home.

"Was work alright?" He asked. I nodded a bit.

"It was fine… Just th' usual stuff as always." I replied.

"Alright. You should go lay down or something. You look tired." He reached up and placed his hand on my cheek. I smiled a bit, not wanting to seem suspicious. I had to act normal until I knew for absolute sure that he was as faithless as I now suspected him to be.

"I guess I'll try t' take a nap… Wake m' up a little before dinner if I'm still asleep by then."

"Got it. Sleep well, Berwald. I love you." He said. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Love you too." I responded before heading upstairs. Tino left to go pick up Peter, like every weekday.

ooo

I ended up falling asleep in bed, and was awoken by Tino a few hours later. We ate dinner quietly like usual, and I decided to go work on some carpentry in the garage. I meandered out into the dwelling of my equipment, and started to get to work.

I still couldn't help but think about how Tino could possibly be cheating on me with Ivan. Ivan, of all people. That Russian man was practically insane. How could Tino do this to me?

Feeling the frustration beginning to boil in my veins, I tried to calm myself by continuing to work. I had just begun marking measurements on a piece of wood, when Tino came into the garage.

"Hey Berwald." He said quietly.

"Hej." I replied, looking to my Finnish husband for a moment before going back to my measurements. He meandered over to me, observing my work for a few moments before speaking.

"I'll leave you to do your work." I felt a pair of lips on my cheek, and then the presence beside me was gone. Tino had left to go do whatever he had been doing.

I readied the piece of wood at my buzz saw and began to cut into it, the buzzing of the steel blade very loud.

All I could think of was that bastard Ivan and Tino. I imagined what the two looked like together. My mind wandered off my work, images of Ivan with his hands on my husband running through my mind. I looked to the ring on my finger, then shook my head.

"H-How could h' d' this…?" I muttered, shutting my eyes for just a moment. That turned out to be a horrible decision.

The blade of the saw ripped almost all the way through my left hand within a split second. I brought my mangled hand free of the blade and shut down the saw, screaming in agony. This hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. I rushed inside, clasping my injured hand in my uninjured one.

I went to the kitchen and held my nearly in-half hand over the sink, letting out a second scream through grit teeth. Tino was by my side within seconds, doing what he could to help. He wrapped my hand in a cloth, holding it together and suppressing the bleeding. He was looking around, almost in a panic. I found myself a bit confused when he started undoing my belt, but I didn't give a fuck what he was doing. I was in so much pain, he could have fucked Ivan right in front of me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

He wrapped the belt around my arm, and then I understood what he was doing. He was trying to cut off the blood flow to my hand. I pounded my free hand in a fist on the counter, letting out a groan of pain. All I could feel was my hand, and it wasn't pleasant whatsoever.

"W-We better get you to the hospital, Berwald." He said shakily, placing his hand on my back. I could only nod in response.

We were soon on our way to the hospital. I was unable to speak, the agony was so intense. There were no words to describe the pain. I listened as Tino talked on the phone with someone, but I couldn't focus on what was going on beside me.

I was rushed into the ER for an emergency surgery to save my hand once I was in the hospital. The last thing I saw after I was placed on one of the hospital beds was nurses around me, before they slipped the breathing mask over my mouth and nose, administering anesthetics to knock me out. I was thankful; I didn't have to feel so much pain.

ooo

When I awoke, I knew I was experiencing side-effects from the anesthetics. I felt a bit sick, and I was dizzy. A nurse whom was waiting in the room looked to me.

"How're you feeling, Berwald?" she asked.

"… Dizzy… Sick…" I mumbled.

"Those are usual side-effects of anesthetics. With a bit of time being awake, they'll wear off. Are you feeling any pain in your hand?"

"N'…"

"Alright. That means that the painkillers are in effect. We managed to repair your hand. We'll have to wait until it heals up quite a bit before you can start to try to use it again."

"Okay…"

"Alright. Well, I'll be back in an hour or so to check up on you. Your husband will be here shortly to visit you."

Like the nurse had said, a few minutes later, Tino walked in. He approached me, and I smiled slightly. He had seemed so worried about me. Was he really cheating?

"Hej…" I greeted. He smiled at me as sat in a chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"… A bit dizzy… but m' hand doesn't hurt anymore." I replied, glancing to my cast-covered hand. It had been so traumatizing to go through with that amount of pain.

"That's good… I'm glad they could put it back together…" Tino looked to my hand as well.

"It's going t' b' a long time before I can use it…"

"That's what a single mistake can do, I guess…"

**Xxx**

**A/N:** Next chapter gets juicy. Here's a summary: _After Berwald's bloody experience with the buzz saw in the garage, he remains puzzled about the chance that Tino could be cheating on him with his own coworker, Ivan. He begins to do some sneaking to try to discover the truth behind the rumor, and learns of far more than he was ever supposed to know._

Do review, please!


End file.
